Frank
Frank (Japanese: フランク Frank) is a character of the day who appeared in Lights! Camera! Pika!. He is a movie director and the self-proclaimed "biggest fan in the world". He often adds the word 'Pika' to certain words. As a child, Frank grew up surrounded by Pikachu. He was a sick and frail child, but the Pikachu always cheered him up. When he was old enough, Frank started going on a journey together with a Pikachu. Later in his life, Frank married and started a family. At a certain moment, his wife would pass away, but the Pikachu were on his side again to show support. Driven by this, Frank decided he wanted to deliver the same smiles he got from the Pikachu to children all over the world by making movies. In the present day, Frank was shooting a film at Pikachu Land called with his granddaughter Jean, when and passed. Ash's Pikachu started playing with Frank's Pikachu, and Frank immediately saw potential in Ash's Pikachu. He showed himself to Ash and his friends and offered Ash's Pikachu the leading role in his movie, which Ash and Pikachu accepted. He then took them to his mansion, the Pikachu Manor, and introduced the other stars of his movie to them, all the Cosplay Pikachu varieties. He revealed to the group that while he did have an idea for the script of the movie, he had not written it down on paper yet. As such, Clemont offered to help Frank with writing the script. Pokémon . These Pikachu have been with Frank ever since he was a child. They cheered him up when he was sick, went on a journey with him, were on his side when he married, and supported him when his wife passed away. In the present day, they first appeared dancing during a film shoot at Pikachu Land when and passed. Ash's Pikachu joined in and got the Pikachu cheered up even more. Pikachu's known moves are and .}} .}} .}} .}} is a Pokémon that Frank uses for shooting movies. It holds up the microphone and operates the zip liner. When the movie was finished, it was present at the premiere showing. None of Gurdurr's moves are known.}} is a Pokémon that Frank uses for shooting movies. It provides the lighting together with and . When the movie was finished, it was present at the premiere showing. Heliolisk's only known move is .}} is a Pokémon that Frank uses for shooting movies. It provides the lighting together with and . When the movie was finished, it was present at the premiere showing. Magnemite's only known move is .}} is a Pokémon that Frank uses for shooting movies. It provides the lighting together with and . When the movie was finished, it was present at the premiere showing. Swirlix's only known move is .}} E. James Ford |desc= is a Pokémon that Frank uses for shooting movies. It provides white smoke effects. When the movie was finished, it was present at the premiere showing. Weezing's only known move is .}} is a Pokémon that Frank uses for shooting movies. It provides black smoke effects. When the movie was finished, it was present at the premiere showing. None of Torkoal's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=高木渉 Wataru Takagi |en=Abe Goldfarb |fi=Arto Nieminen |es_eu=David García Vázquez |pl=Jakub Wieczorek}} Category:Kalos characters of the day Category:Male characters Category:Anime characters Category:Directors in Pokémon